Grenade
by aurorapurfleetbozeman
Summary: Aurora Purfleet-Bozeman has discovered the true identity of the prince of Turkey. It is none other than her friend, Turkey. TurkeyxOC oneshot OOC Turkey


You lead the man named Sadik Adnan to your place which was in the slummier parts of Agrabah. So you had to lead him through a couple of alleyways, up some stairs that circled around a building, through a window or two and onto a roof where you had to jump across several other roof tops.

"Isn't this a bit unneeded?" Sadik questioned, huffing slightly on one building roof.

"Well, this way is much faster to get to my place." You said, turning around halfway. You were already on the other roof and was already ready to jump another. You then placed your hands on your hips and smirked at him. "Don't tell me you're tired already. We just jumped two rooftops." You then closed your eyes and sighed. "For someone who looks athletic, you sure get tired quick from ju-"

You heard a soft thump and opened your eyes before jumping back, surprised at how close Sadik was to you. He had jumped the roof when your eyes were closed and was practically mere inches in front of you.

"Who said I was tired?" He raised an eyebrow at you as he smirked at you reaction to his closeness.

You straightened yourself and cleared your throat into your curled hand with your cheeks slightly pink, a bit embarrassed by your reaction. "L-Let's just get to my place. It's just a couple more jumps after this one."

"Alright." He said, jumping the roof to the next and then onto the next to where he was two roofs apart from you. He stopped his jumping, noticing you weren't following or leading, and turned around. "What's wrong? You tired?" He then crossed his arms across his chest as he gave you a playful smirk.

You gave him a disbelieving look. He did NOT just use your words to mock you. And yet, that smirk on his face said other wise. You furrowed your eyebrows and took a running start before jumping off one roof and another before landing right beside him.

"Who said I was tired?" You said to him with a smile.

He looked down at you, his smirk turned into a smile on his lips, his head tilted a bit towards you, before the both of you began a race on top of the roofs on who can reach your home first. You gained the lead in the beginning before he began to take the lead by the end. You then suddenly stopped when you reached this one roof that you knew had a very long jump. And drop. You had managed to stop, but Sadik didn't and catapulted himself across the large gap between the two buildings. He was a bit short and fell, but had clung onto the ledge at the last second with one hand.

"Sadik!" You shouted. "A-Are you alright?"

You heard him grunt as he grabbed the ledge with his other hand. "Y-Yeah." He then pulled himself up and onto the roof on the other side. "I'm alright."

"I should of told you sooner." You said to him, feeling a bit guilty.

"I would of jumped anyways, even if you told me." He patted his hands together to get the dirt off. "How are you going to get across?" He stood up and turned towards you

You looked about your surrounding area. "I don't know. There's usually a wooden board I would walk across."

"You mean the one that's broken all the way down there?"

You stopped looking around and then looked down between the buildings, spotting the broken remains of the wooden board on the cobbled alleyway below.

"Yeah. That's it." You huffed. "Is there another wooden board over there?" You looked over to Sadik who began to look around on what was on the roof.

"There's nothing here." He said when he came back.

You looked to your side, biting your lip. You might actually have to jump it if there weren't any boards to walk on or any poles to pole jump from. After some deep contemplation, you decided to jump it.

"I'm going to jump it." You said to him. He looked shocked at your answer and was going to say something, but you had already went into a sprinting start.

You lunged off the building, your heart beating in fear of not making it. Once you began to feel you body falling, you reached out as far as you could with your hands and managed to grab onto the ledge. But the part of the building you had grabbed quickly crumbled under the weight of your hands and you gasped as you fell. You closed your eyes tightly, your body trying to brace itself for impact on the hard cobbled floor of the alleyway. Suddenly you felt something grab onto your wrist, and the sensation of falling wasn't felt anymore. You slowly opened your eyes, seeing the ground below not get any closer at any speed, and looked upwards to see Sadik holding tightly onto your wrist.

"Hold on." He said, his eyebrows collecting together on his forehead before he began to pull you up.

When you were safely on the top of the roof, you panted slightly on your hands and knees, trying to calm your racing heart down. You then stood up when you thought your heart had calmed down enough.

"Thanks." You walked over to him and helped him stand since he had fallen back when he pulled you up.

"No problem." He said, brushing the dirt off his shirt. "So, uh, where to now?"

You walked over to an opening covered by a tattered clothe. "Through here." You lifted the clothe up and revealed some stairs before heading up them. Sadik soon followed after.

The stairs you walked up were a bit dirty and had bits of trash on the steps, such as ripped clothe, broken wooden beams, small chunks of the building that crumbled out from above and such. The small holes that ridden the higher parts of the walls and some of the ceiling made small rays of light stream down into the stairway, adding in with the light coming though the open the windows. As Sadik followed behind, he couldn't help but be feel a bit amazed at the sight. The light streaming through the holes made the stairway feel mystical in a way while the view outside the windows, as they got higher, got more beautiful.

"Watch your head here." You said to him, ducking under a wooden beam you were pointing out.

He ducked his head like you did and continued to follow. "You live here?"

"Yeah, it's not much, but I like it." You said reaching a circular clearing at the top. A part of the wall to one side had a large hole in it with a clothe covering it. A few rugs were laid out on the floor and a few pillows with blankets were near a wall, on a platform that jutted out of the wall. "It has a great view too."

Sadik was looking around then when you had moved the clothe that covered the hole in the wall to the side, revealing the palace in the middle of the city. The sun was setting behind it, outlining it in a soft warm glow. You awed at the sight of it. Even though you looked at this every day, you have never gotten tired of it.

"Breathtaking, isn't?" A small smile appeared on your face like always when you looked at the palace during sunsets or sunrises.

Sadik turned around and saw the sight of the palace in which you were staring at. He frowned and found a spot to sit near the window on the other side of you. He sat down, his back facing the view, as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand with his arm resting on his knee.

"Yeah. Breathtaking..." He said in a bored and unimpressed tone.

"I wonder what it's like to live in such a big place." You questioned, not noticing his tone in his answer and continued to look at the palace. "It must be great."

"Sure, if living in such an empty place where you don't get to do anything you want and the people there are just there because they're being paid is great, then it sure is." Sadik took one of the tales of his sash and rubbed it in between his fingers.

"Well it doesn't sound all that great if you put it like that." You smiled weakly before you spoke again. "But I bet living in there is better than living out here. In the streets where you're accused of almost everything just because you were an orphan, trying to scrap up little food you could find or take just to survive another day. Not to mention ducking the guards, who think they could do anything just because they're guards."

"That sounds rough."

You chuckled. "And how you described the palace sounded lonely." You tilted your head his way where he spotted you looking at him. He chuckled too, flashing you a small smile. You then turned back towards the view of the palace. "But the biggest thing I'm wondering about is the Prince. I wonder what he's like."

Sadik frowned at what you said before looking away from you. "Why? Do you want to marry him? Gain all his wealth and such?"

"No, of course not." He turned back to you, surprised at your answer. "I don't want to marry him. I want to know if he'll be a good sultan when he becomes one. If he's worthy of being the ruler of Agrabah." You turned to Sadik, the light of the setting sun making you glow, and smiled with closed eyes at him. "You know?"

His eyes widened as he stared at you, dumbfounded at your answer.

"So, where you from?" You inquired suddenly, pushing yourself away from the large window like hole in the wall before walking over to a pile of dusty pillows and blankets on the ground.

Your question seemed to of brought him out of whatever daze like state he was in. "Does it matter?"

"Well, you look like the son of a wealthy merchant from your clothes and all." You answered his question as you rummaged through the pile, trying to find a comfy enough looking pillow and warm blanket. "I just don't want to be killed or something for kidnapping." You twirled your finger a bit as you looked his way for a moment. "I'm already accused of stealing and running away from the guards."

"Heh, do I really look like I'm not from here?" Sadik asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"The clothes are one thing, but the sure fire way to know you're not from here is you buying clothe from that merchant. Everybody in Agrabah knows he sells poor quality clothes, even if they look nice, they're not. He always cons new people into buying his things."

"Well, I am the son of someone and I am wealthy, but I'm not a merchant." He explained with his eyes closed.

"Oh? Then what are you?" You looked at him with a raised brow.

He stood up and stretched. "I'd rather not talk about it." He then faced the large hole in the wall and looked at the sunset. "The sun is setting pretty fast. It'll be night soon."

"Yeah, I figured." You turned back to the pile and picked a pillow and blanket up. "That's why I'll give you these to sleep with." You tossed the sleeping items to him. "I'll be sleeping on my bed." You pointed to the platform jutting out from the wall and began walking to it as he caught the items. Your foot then caught on a rug and you started to fall.

"Hey!" Sadik exclaimed as he threw the pillow and blanket on the ground next to him. He rushed forward, planning to catch you before you fell, but instead tripped on a rug like you did and collided into you.

You groaned from the collision and fall before opening your eyes and realizing Sadik had landed on top of you. He lifted himself up onto his arms, groaning in pain as well, and opened his eyes to realize the same thing. You then looked into his orbs as he looked back, captivated by his eyes, and your face began to faintly flush as you noticed how close his face was to yours and how handsome he looked. You then saw him narrow his eyes as he got closer to your face. Your body began doing the same thing. You were closing your eyes like him as both of your lips got closer to each other, about to touch.

But not before you remembered you were about to kiss a man you had just met.

You shot open your eyes and shoved him off of you. You sat up with a reddened face as you cupped your lips with your hands. "I-It's time to go to sleep!" You muffled through your hands before you stood up and fast walked over to the platform that was your bed.

"Uh, right." You heard Sadik say before you took off your shawl. Something glinted and had caught his eyes. He looked and spotted the necklace you were wearing.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh." You stopped and faced him, grabbing the necklace and lifting it up slightly to look at it. "An old man gave it to me after helping him escape from a guard. He had stolen it but it was for a good reason. He said it was magical and that it shouldn't be in the hands of just anyone."

"Magical?" Sadik raised an eyebrow. You nodded.

"I kind of don't think it is, but the man gave it to me so I kept it."

"It's still stolen." He looked up at you.

"So?" You deadpanned at him.

-

The next day you and Sadik went back to the market place in search of breakfast. But since you emptied out his coin bag yesterday, you two were going to have to steal it. When a fruit cart had came into view, you quickly thought up a plan and told Sadik about it before initializing it. You trailed behind rather slowly behind him as he sped up to distract the merchant. As he talked to the man, discussing prices or asking directions, you casually walked by and grabbed two apples. After quickly wrapping his conversation up, Sadik hurried back over to you and you gave him one of the apples.

"Nicely done." You said, taking a bite out of the apple you had with a slight smile.

"I guess." He took a bite out of his apple as he walked beside you.

Soon you both came upon a bread cart and stole a loaf or two from that cart and continued to walk through the market area. As you passed an alleyway, you spotted two little kids looking hungrily at the bread in your hands. They looked at the ground when they saw you noticing them and you simply smiled at them. You walked over to them and gave them the bread in which they were really happy for. They thanked you and ran off.

"That was kind of you." Sadik said to you once you walked back to him. He then stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I couldn't just ignore them. They are after all kids." You told him. "And they looked starving."

After awhile of walking, Sadik noticed a cart that was selling decorated masks and quickly headed over to it. You wondered for a second why and noticed the masks.

"Can we try some on?" You asked the cart merchant as you walked up to it and she nodded.

Then a sequence of both you and Sadik trying on masks happened. You both tried on many different styles of masks and laughed at certain ones because of how they looked on you both before Sadik took a step back and bumped into a little boy.

"Oh sorry!" He apologized as he turned around, still wearing a mask. He had actually bumped into the boy hard enough to make the little boy fall on his butt, and now the little boy was going to cry. "Ah! Don't cry!" He said, a bit panicky.

He then looked at a mask on the cart and quickly took it off and gave it to the little boy. The little boy stopped crying and saw the mask in his hands. He wiped a tear away and smiled at the beautifully decorated mask.

"Oh wow...!" The little boy awed at it.

Sadik sighed with relief before asking, "Are you better now?"

The little boy smiled and got up. He thanked him before running off with it. Sadik waved by to the boy and was about to turn back to the cart before someone violently grabbed his arm.

"I saw that!" A guard told him when he turned his head to look at the person who grabbed his wrist. "That's called stealing you know. And you know what we do to those who steal?"

The guard then raised his scimitar and pulled Sadik's arm out more to cut it off.

"Stop!" You shouted, catching the attention of the guard before he cut off Sadik's arm. You pulled off the mask you were wearing and glared at the guard. "Remember me?"

"You!" The guard yelled, remembering your face. He threw Sadik behind him as he began walking towards you. "You little street rat. You'll pay for what you did to me."

"You'll have to catch me first." You said to him as you glanced at Sadik, subtly telling him to run away with your hands.

"Oh I've already got that done." The guard said before another one appeared behind you and grabbed you.

"Let her go!" Sadik yelled as he ran at the guard.

"Back off boy!" The guard threw his fist back and hit him in the side of the face, knocking him to the ground, before turning back to you. "Today is when you'll get your due, Street Rat." He trailed the tip of his scimitar across your neck before raising it with a malicious smile.

You shut your eyes just before someone shouted, "By the order of the prince, let her go!"

You opened your eyes and saw that the guard had turned around, his scimitar in mid swing. You looked to where the guard was looking at and saw Sadik with a part of his shirt lifted up, showing a tattoo mark on his stomach that was close to his right side.

"Th-The royal family tattoo...!" The guard that was holding a stunned you gasped.

"P-Prince! I-I didn't-" The guard that was about to cut your head off stuttered in shock.

"That's enough. I told you to release her." He said, glaring at them through the mask he wore.

"But-" The guard uttered as you recovered from your shock and headbutted the guard that held you in the face. He let you go in pain and you quickly ran away. "Why you!" The guard said as he was about to chase after you.

"Stop! Let her go." Sadik commanded. The guard turned back to him, about to say something before shutting his mouth and bowing.

"Yes, my prince."

"Good. Take me back to the palace now." Sadik told them as he began to walk.

You peeked out from behind the corner of a building you had jumped behind and watched Sadik as he walked away from you, the guards at his sides.

"He was...the Prince...?" You said to yourself, still in shock.


End file.
